


I Like This

by Peanutbutter_Brain



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke, Boss lexa, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanutbutter_Brain/pseuds/Peanutbutter_Brain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa wants to ask Clarke to move in, but it's a pretty stressful day, and clarke only wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I'm just getting my feet wet, let me know what you think

Lexa wakes to the morning light peaking through the window that starts to light up her bedroom. Another day. Another day that starts at the crack of dawn. Another day that will start with a run, then a quick coffee to go as she strolls though the park taking in all of its beauty, running back to her apartment for breakfast, a shower, then getting ready for work. 

Though today seems like any other day, to her it isn't, today she asks her girlfriend to move in with her. She has it all planned out, finish work, rush back home to set up an beautiful candlelit dinner that consists of their favourite foods, and maybe a couple of glasses of wine, relax with some movies, a steamy make out session, then ask. 

It's simple, in theory. Six words, that's all it is, “will you move in with me?” She's been building herself up for this for weeks now it shouldn’t seem so daunting, then she remembers how look it took for her to ask for a date. Yeah, nothing about tonight is going to be simple she thinks. 

Lexa finishes getting dressed for work, gives herself a once over, grabs her laptop, phone, car keys and an apple for the road as she heads out the door. She gets in the elevator heading the ground floor, sees the same people, says the same polite “hellos” and “good mornings” and continues to the car park. 

She gets in her car, placing everything on the passenger seat. Grabbing her phone she quickly sends a text. 

To Clarke: Good morning my love, it’s a beautiful day, I cant wait to see you tonight is 6pm still okay? 

Lexa knows she won't get a text right away, its 7:30am, Clarke won't up be for at least another hour or so, but she texts anyway. 

Clarke jumps awake to the sounds of crashing and banging and can what only be described as her housemates fighting over something that can be easily solved. She gets up and walks over to her bedroom door, opening it to find Raven and Octavia squaring off, frying pans in hand ready to fight it out. 

“As much as I wanna see how this plays out, why on Earth are you two up and making so much noise this early? With frying pans?” She says with a slight smirk, waiting to see if the will actually hit each other. 

Both Raven and Octavia turn their heads to look at Clarke, looking out the corner of their eyes to see if each other will flinch. “Well Clarke, the thing is, is that we have a bet” Raven says as she steps away from Octavia and putting the frying pan down. “We both know that you have a date with Lexa tonight, and we both think something big is gonna happen.” 

Clarke stands there, eyes flicking to both girls “Humour me for a second here. Lexa took like three months to even ask me on a date, every time she went to ask, she almost had a panic attack.” She says matter of fact, “if anything big was happening, or if she was going to ask me something, I would've noticed.” She says, sounding sure of herself. “What makes you think something is going to happen?”

Raven and Octavia stare at Clarke, then back at each other “Lincoln may, or may not have mentioned, that Lexa may or may not have been acting a little odd and has been working out a bit more than usual.” Octavia said, realizing that she had just thrown her boyfriend and his sister under the bus. 

Clarke looks at Octavia, almost like she didn't believe what her friend was saying. “Look Clarke, it might be nothing, she might just wanna work out more, she might be a little stressed, you of all people know she can get a little uptight.” Octavia says, knowing Clarke is starting to think about every word, every action, every little thing her and Lexa have done over the last couple of weeks. 

She wanders back to her room for her phone, one new message, its always Lexa first thing. 

To Lexa: Good morning to you too :). 6 is fine, I cant wait. 

She thinks maybe if she pokes Lexa a little bit, she might be able to get a read on her. 

To Lexa: How are you today?

Clarke puts her phone in her pocket and goes back into the kitchen, Raven and Octavia nowhere to be seen. She decides to make a coffee, have some breakfast before getting some painting done for a client, that’s commissioned three paintings for his new office. 

Lexa walks out of a meeting, frustrated and tense, she looks at her watch, 9:33am. She sighs, it's going to be a long day. She walks into her office, takes a seat behind her desk and hopes that her watch was lying to her, 9:35 am. Nope. She's gets up to get a coffee and something quick to eat before returning to her desk. 

She takes her phone out, surprised to see messages from Clarke received before 9am. Maybe something's wrong.

To Clarke: Good, good. I'm okay, its going to be a stressful day I can tell already. How are you? You're up early, is everything alright?

To Lexa: Aw that sucks babe. What's happening? I'm good, ha yes I was up early, Rae and O thought it would be a good idea to have a frying pan fight this morning. Everything is fine though you know how they can be haha. 

Lexa chuckles to herself, she does know how they be. She remembers when she first met the two girls. 

Lexa arrives at Clarke’s apartment for their third date, deciding she wanted to cook Clarke dinner and spend their first night together and maybe do something tomorrow, before she drops the blonde home. She walks up the stairs and into the building to go to Clarke's floor. She steps out of the elevator and looks for door 87, she finds its, take a deep breathe and knocks.  
She hears yelling, stomping and more yelling. It’s a fight to get to the door first. The door flies open, two puffed and perky brunettes answer the door giving her a look up and down. “You must be Lexa, Clarke is still getting ready, please come in.” Lexa takes them in, she knows their names, but doesn’t know which is which. She is lead into the kitchen and is offered something to drink, and politely declines. Raven walks over to her, outstretched hand “I'm Octavia, it’s a pleasure, Clarke has not stopped talking about you” Raven smiles ad Lexa takes her hand, “You too.” Lexa says. Octavia reaches out to shake Lexa’s hand, smiling and trying to laugh “I'm Raven its-“. Clarke decides now is the time to interject into the introductions.  
“They're messing with you Lex, it's the other way around” Clarke smiles at her and Raven and Octavia let out an amused groan of annoyance. Lexa looks at the two brunettes and awkwardly smiles at them. “It isn’t uncommon for them to think they're funny, they did the same thing to my parents, they fell for it, I got in trouble for it. I try to stop it before terrible things happen.” Clarke states while Raven and Octavia laugh their heads off. 

To Clarke: Oh yeah I remember haha. Just the same shit, more money here, we’re waiting for this, I think we should do that, that kind of stuff. Why were they frying pan fighting?

Lexa is curious, she's seen Rea and O play fight plenty of times, pillows, couch cushions, even food, but never something like frying pans. She did tell Lincoln her plan to ask Clarke to move in, undoubtedly he told Octavia, now she hopes Octavia hasn't said anything, shed like for this to be a surprise. 

To Lexa: They're betting on our date, they seem to think something is up…

The message comes in and its sheer panic fuck, fuck fuck she knows! Lexa tries to think if there's a way around this without spoiling anything, maybe she can just play it off

To Clarke: Why would something be up? 

To Clarke: O told you didn’t she? 

To Lexa: Tell me what babe?

Damn it! That was such a rookie move and Lexa walked right into it. She looks at her watch 9:56am, she might just be able to put this off a little longer. 

To Clarke: Exactly, nothing to tell, I've got to go, I'll talk to you later. I love you xx.

Lexa thinks she's hardly saved herself, if anything, she's made everything worse, at least she can put it off until lunch. She hopes. Lexa turns her phone off, slides it back into her pocket before walking back into the meeting room, hoping the next two hours go a bit quicker and with less conflict and more solutions, she isn’t holding her breath. 

Clarke is in the tiny room she calls her studio, she knows the exchange of text messages with Lexa may have sent the otherwise stoic, powerful, commanding woman into a tiny meltdown, but now she knows for sure that something is definitely up with her, something is going on. It certainly can't be a proposal, her and Lexa may have known each other since they were sixteen, but they’ve only been together for a year and half. 

She starts to worry, god what if is a proposal? Her palms are starting to sweat. No, there's no way, it's too soon. She knows Lexa, she takes her time, there's no rush, she's smart, she's calculated. Clarke would like to think Lexa would do something a little bigger than a dinner date to propose to her. She's definitely not proposing. She caves, walking out of her studio and walks to Octavia's room and starts banging on the door 

Octavia opens it, smile on her face “yes?”  
“I hope you're happy, I was in the zone, everything was fine, then, thanks to you and Rae, I poked the bear that is my girlfriend to see if she would freak out. Which she did by the way. Now, I somehow managed to convince myself that tonight might be a big deal. You two have ruined a date that hasn’t even happened! What is she planning O?  
Octavia is staring, then she is laughing, laughing hysterically almost uncontrollably. Clarke stares not the slightest bit amused. “This isn’t funny! I'm serious O, what is going on?” Octavia catches her breath, steps forward and places her hand on Clarke's shoulder, “Clarke listen, you have nothing to worry about, everything is fine” she tries to be reassuring, “ it seems we've found another thing you and Lexa have in common, your ability to make mountains outta mole hills.” Octavia chuckles and smiles at her very flustered friend. Clarke turns on her heels and walks away. 

Clarke decides she needs a break, maybe some fresh air will do her some good, she grabs her phone, purse and keys and heads out the door. She walks out of the apartment building Lex was right, it is a beautiful day. In the moment she changes her plans, she decides to surprise Lexa at work for lunch, she jumps in her car and heads towards her girlfriends favourite café, coffee and food, easy choice. 

Lexa is still in her meeting, listening to what sounds like the same old shit “we need to broaden our horizons” an investor say “maybe put the companies money into things that people are using more of?” they say again. Lexa can feel a head ache coming on “explain to me again how people aren’t using our technology? We have some of the top of the line gaming systems, computer systems and, are getting our feet wet in virtual reality, this is happening. Where else could we possibly be that would make us better?” Her tone is annoyed, tired and has a little bite of anger in it, this needs to be over, and quickly. 

One word ended the meeting pretty quickly “weapons”. That was enough for Lexa to dismiss everyone, she was having no part in that, weapons, not in a million years. She'll sell the company piece by piece before she puts her name on anything intended to harm or scare people. A knock on the glass door has her puled from her thoughts “ Mrs Woods, there's someone in your office for you.” Her assistant says. Lexa stands, trying to shake the anger in her body before entering her office. 

Lexa opens the door to her office and there is no mistaking who that blonde is. “Well this is a surprise, to what do I owe the pleasure?” she says through a smile, “Not that I'm not happy to see you, just surprised.” She says again, trying to recover. Clarke smiles at her fumbling lover “I just thought it would be a nice surprise. I hope you haven’t eaten, I thought maybe, we could have something eat and a coffee.” Clarke turns a little bit, holding up the coffee and a take away bag. Lexa smiles this girl never ceases to amaze me, Lexa motions and invites Clarke to move over to the couch in her office. “Sounds like a great idea Clarke, two dates in one day, lucky. I thought you were painting today?” Lexa sits and opens the bag, pulling out a banana muffin and her favourite chicken pasta salad. “Well, I was, at first, then I got in my head a little bit and decided I needed a break. So I picked up some lunch and thought I'd come for a visit, I didn’t think you'd mind.” She feels a little nervous now, like she might have interrupted something, she looks down a little, Lexa notices and lifts Clarke's chin. “A very welcomed distraction, I assure you. So, what was going on in that beautiful brain of yours?” 

Clarke stares off a little bit, does she tell Lexa that she thinks something is up? Does she say its work related? Lexa can se the Clarke is internally struggling with something, so she leans forward and place a chaste kiss on her cheek “Does this have something to do with tonight?” Lexa decides to take a bit of the pressure off, she has absolutely no idea what is going on right now. Clarke turns her head and nods “I tried to ignore and down play what Rae and O said, but usually when they bet on something, they usually know something is up.” Clarke relaxes and little bit and takes Lexa's hand in hers. “Apparently you’ve been weird lately.” The penny drops but, she wants to know what Clarke knows “Clarke, we do date night all the time, why is this one bothering you?” Lexa asks a little nervous what have the told her she can't help but wonder. 

“Lex, if you were planning something really big, like enormously big, you would’ve dropped a few hints, yeah?” Clarke asked a bit standoffish. Clarke is trying to distract herself from her girlfriends gaze by playing with her hands. Lexa chuckles and moves Clarkes face so she can look at her eyes, “Babe, relax, you're freaking out like I usually do.” She places her hand on Clarkes back “I swear, the next time I see Lincoln I'm gonna punch him in his big mouth.” Clarke laughs, Lexa wouldn't hurt a fly, even if it was her own brother. “You won't though, could you imagine what O would be like?” Both girls are laughing, the mood is certainly lighter. “You're right, I won't, but I still might say something to him. I promise you, you have nothing to worry about, if I was planning something enormously big, you'd know.” She says with a cheeky grin. Clarke smiles at her “so tonight is just a normal date night?” she said, cocking her eyebrow. “I know what you're doing Clarke.” Lexa points out, her voice dropping a level. “I know you're trying to get a read on me and to see if I'll drop a hint on tonight.”

Clarke’s cheeks are bright red, she knows she's been caught “okay yes. But I still wanted to spend time with you.”

“I know babe” Lexa says eyes flicking to her watch “and as much as I'd like to relax and spend more time with you, I have to get back to it.” Lexa knows Clarke understands, but it can still be hard to put her company first. “Are you really sure about tonight? You said yourself you're gonna have a stressful day.” Clarke walks up to Lexa and puts her arms around her neck and Lexa’s hands move to Clarke's waist. Lexa kisses Clarke on the nose, then her jaw and lastly on the lips “I've never been more sure Clarke.” 

They kiss one last time before Clarke walks out of Lexa’s office to head home, she is certainly feeling a little better about tonight, everything is fine. She still worries that Lexa is going to have a big day, she decides she might just help Lexa out a little bit. 

But first, she needs Lexa’s spare key.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarkes plan goes into action and Lexa cant believe how lucky she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thanks all to everyone who has read this, I wasn't really expecting it. But your guys are awesome!!! Also I realised my first chapter didn't turn out like I had planned, I'm sorry for that. Still trying to figure this out. Hope you guys like this one.

Clarke leaves Lexa’s office and decides to head to the gym where Lincoln works. She jumps into her car, pulls out her phone to call him. “Hello Clarke,” the mans deep voice comes through the phone “what can I do for you?”. He sounds out of breathe, realising she must have interrupted a training session, Clarke makes it quick “sorry Linc, I know you're at work, but I was wondering if I could borrow the spare key to Lexa’s apartment?” 

“Yeah, of course Clarke, is everything alright?” Lincoln has genuine concern in his voice. “Yes, everything is fine, I just wanna help Lex out with something, turns out, off all people to have a key to her apartment, I'm not one of them.” She laughs through the phone. Lincoln laughs at her, “funny that” he says a bit coy. 

“What's that supposed to mean?” 

“Nothing!” He panics, “I'll leave the key at reception for you. Got a lot to do. See ya’ Clarke.” The phone is quickly disconnects and Clarke is left dumbfounded. ‘these damn Woods’ she thinks. She starts her car and is on her way.   
-  
After collecting the key, she heads to the grocery store to pick up a few things that she and Lexa both like. She stands in the snack isle staring down the chocolate “strawberry or peppermint?” it shouldn’t be this hard, surely Clarke should know this. Lexa is the most simple yet complex human being. 

To Lexa: Peppermint or strawberry?

Clarke’s sure she shouldn’t hold her breath for a reply. That’s the reason this plan is in motion. She decides to get both, walks up and down a few more isles picking all sorts of things she'll need. She pays for the groceries and makes her way to Lexa’s apartment.   
-  
Lexa is sitting in her office going over the information from the day so far ‘weapons, really?’ She cant begin to fathom who would think that’s a good idea, why put countless hours and a large fortune into something that would ruin everything she has worked hard to build? She can't wait to get home and forget about the day that’s been. 

She checks her watch 3:18pm, she just has to make it until 4 without a hiccup, then she's home free. She pulls out her phone, starting at it curiously, ‘strawberry or peppermint? What the hell is Clarke up to?’

To Clarke: If I had to choose just one, it'd have to be strawberry. Why?

It doesn’t take long for the blonde to reply.

To Lexa: Curious? 

Lexa knows better, Clarke is never just curious, there is always something hidden behind her out of the blue questions. 

To Clarke: Clarke, what are you doing?

To Lexa: Nothing to worry yourself about    
Lexa cant help but wonder, she knows Clarke is definitely up to something, but she can't worry about it too much, she's still got half an hour of work do and she is desperate to get it finished so she can get home and set up for tonight's date.   
-  
Clarke arrives at Lexa’s apartment, she unlocks the door and steps in to start her set up. She knows Lexa is probably going to freak out a little bit at finding Clarke in her apartment. She hopes it'll be okay. She walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge and sees everything Lexa has already bought for tonight, it clicks ‘Lexa is making our favourites’. She feels her heartbeat a little faster. Usually date night is take out or cooking new foods together. She has been assured by both Octavia and Lexa that she has nothing to worry about, but favourites are special. 

She tries to pit the nagging concern to the back of her mind so she can start to set up a little bit before Lexa gets home, which by looking at the time, won't be long now. She decides she can't least start some of the prepping for dinner. Clarke isn’t a great cook, but she prides herself on being able to at least make Lexa’s favourite lasagna. 

The oven is heating up and Clarke is about two layers in when she hears the door click open and she hears a shaking “hello”, she realized that this is going to be a surprise, Lexa doesn’t know she's here. “Hey Lex, its only me.” She pokes her head around the corner of the kitchen so Lexa can see her. “Clarke? What are you doing here our date isn't until 6?” The penny drops “You're hijacking our date. Clarke, I was going to do all this.” Lexa says with small pout. Clarke walks over to Lexa with a tumbler of scotch and hands it to her. “I know Lex, I know. But when I saw you at work and how stressed and wound up, and frustrated you looked, I knew I had to do something to make tonight a little easier. And what's to say I can't help with date night?”

Lexa is amazed, she can't believe that Clarke would just drop everything that she had to do today, just to help Lexa with date night, the date that she planned. “there's nothing to say you cant help, but you hijacked the date that I really wanted to be special” Lexa takes a sip and sits down at the kitchen counter watching Clarke move through her kitchen, ready to put the first dish in. “It's still going to be special babe, we can still do what you had planned, but first, you relax, drink your scotch, and I'll keep going with this.” Clarke smiles at her. 

Clarke is mixing through the cheese for mac and cheese when Lexa comes up behind her, wrapping her arms around Clarke's waist and kissing her shoulder “How did I get so lucky with you Clarke Griffin?” Lexa continues kissing, moving tenderly up Clarke's neck 

“I'm sure its not my cooking skills.” Clarke chuckles and moves her head so Lexa has more room. “It's a little bit of your cooking skills, but you're great to me Clarke.” Lexa kisses her cheek and Clarke is redder than a tomato. “you’ve taken the time, time you should’ve been working, and come over to make the dinner I was going to, all because I had a shitty day.” Clarke turns in Lexa’s arms and kisses her lips. 

“You do wonderful things for me too Lex, its not about returning the favour, it's about seeing what's going on and what you need, then what I can do to help. You do it for me, if you wanna foot rub I'll do that too.” Clarke makes a face that somewhat resembles pain, Lexa kisses her face “You don’t have to rub my feet Clarke, I know how much you hate it.” 

“I promise, if you leave your socks on, I will totally for sure, rub your feet, I swear.” Clarke smiles at Lexa and kisses her again. “How about we compromise, and I'll take my socks off, and you can rub my back instead?”   
“I can definitely do that. And as much as I want to continue this, I really have to get this dish in, or it wont be ready on time” she gives Lexa one last peck and cleans up the kitchen before walking over to Lexa and motioning for them both to sit on the couch. “So besides dinner, what else did you have planned for tonight?” Clarke lifts Lexa’s arm and puts it around her waist so she can cuddle into her chest. “Well I cant share all my secrets Clarke,” she kisses Clarke's nose “you might try to hijack those too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, I dont really have this schedule for this, but im trying to work it. Let me know what you thought. 
> 
> Cheers guys!!!  
> PBB

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you like it, let me know what you think. Was there something wrong? Where could I improve? Did you like it. Should I do more? Let me know. 
> 
> Cheers PBB.


End file.
